


Ode to Legolas

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Humor, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song parody praising the wonders of Legolas.  Written for International Legolas Month. To the tune of Amazing Grace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to Legolas

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Ode to Legolas  
by Ainaechoiriel

(to the tune of Amazing Grace)

 

Amazing Elf,  
How light his feet  
that run upon the snow  
How beautiful  
The moon at night  
that sets  
His eyes aglow

Through many dangers  
Toils and snares  
He comes through unscarred  
T'is grace of his  
Eldar genes  
That makes  
Wounding him so hard

He kills them with  
His bow so fast  
And also with his knives  
He's saved all his friends  
At least once in the films  
They owe  
Him all their lives.

We are his fans  
Ten thousands strong  
Young and old and all between  
From every country  
On this earth  
How can  
We all be wrong?

Original lyrics and midi: <http://www.cyberhymnal.org/htm/a/m/amazgrac.htm> I used only verses 1-3 & 7


End file.
